1. Field
Example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to nonvolatile memory devices and methods of fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor memory devices are memory devices implemented using a semiconductor, such as Si, Ge, GaAs, or InP. Semiconductor memory devices are classified as volatile memory devices or nonvolatile memory devices.
The volatile memory devices lose stored data when the power supply is interrupted. Examples of the volatile memory devices include static random access memories (SRAMs), dynamic random access memories (DRAMs), and synchronous dynamic random access memories (SDRAM). The nonvolatile memory devices retain stored date even when the power supply is interrupted. Examples of the nonvolatile memory devices include read-only memories (ROM), programmable read-only memories (PROMs), erasable programmable read-only memories (EPROMs), electrically erasable programmable read-only memories (EEPROMs), flash memories, and resistive memories (e.g., phase-change random access memories (PRAMs), ferroelectric random access memories (FRAM), and resistive random access memories (RRAM)).